drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyissalle Chevra
Name: Kiyissalle Chevra Age: 17 Nationality: Cairhienin Hair: Long, wavy, coppery brown hair which is mostly worn up in an elaborate coiffure of curls Eyes: grey/blue eyes Skin: Pale, smooth complexion, delicate features Height: 5'2" Voice: Husky, tends to speak quietly Other: Slim build Physical Weakness: Damage to her throat from being caught in a fire as a child. She’s very self conscious about the huskiness resulting from it and therefore isn’t talkative. Personality Weakness: Slow to anger but has a spectacular temper, very reserved. Personality: Kiyi is a quiet and very thoughtful woman, who observes more than she participates. She had no close friends growing up. She has an ability to be so quiet as to blend into the background, a trait which she finds useful and which covers an exceptionally sharp mind. For the most part though, her outward mask hides a passionate nature in terms of subjects and/or people that interest her. = Character History = Kiyi was born into House Taborwin of Cairhien. Though the House's High Seat was high ranked among Cairhien's nobility she was of one of the minor branches. Her parents, Margaere and Torelan, had no other children but brought Kiyi up strictly. She grew up in Tremonsien, where her parents lived in a comfortable manor house surrounded by its own lands. Both of her parents were scholars and so she received a broad education in many subjects including, naturally, Daes Dae'mar from the moment she was born. With the exception of a barn fire that she was caught in when she was 6 years old, her childhood was quiet but that one event was to have far reaching effects for Kiyi due to smoke and flame inhalation effecting her voice. There were no other children her age nearby so it was a rather solitary upbringing spent mostly around adults and the many learned people who came to visit her parents, a circumstance she was grateful for as she got older and increasingly self conscious. Surprisingly, in spite of her studies, Kiyi was not a book-ish child but preferred to spend her time studying people, whether indoors or outdoors. She found that her natural ability to be inconspicuous was useful in pursuing her interest and that she tended to know a lot of things before anyone else in the local vicinity. When a couple had fallen out or someone had a secret, even what the secret actually was.... Kiyi knew first. Over the years, she was always particularly fascinated by both the stories and exploits of the Aes Sedai and was delighted when a Brown Aes Sedai and her Warder stopped at the village during her 17th year. Kiyi spent much time with the Brown, imparting her own knowledge of the local area which she'd explored extensively over the years, as well as its history, and in return was told tales of the Tower, the Aes Sedai and the Brown's recent travels, unaware that the Brown's interest was, in fact, deeper than it appeared. When the time came for the Brown to leave, she approached Kiyi's parents privately, informed them that their daughter had the ability to learn to channel and explained that she should be taken to the Tower immediately. Kiyi's parents, though very sad at losing their daughter, were also very proud and made no objection to her traveling to Tar Valon with the Aes Sedai, satisfied that she could come to no harm. Kiyi herself was first stunned and then excited both at the prospect of traveling away from home and that she could possibly become Aes Sedai. Even so she was nervous at the prospect of being among so many strangers and dreaded having to speak more often, especially in public. The preparations didn't take long and the journey to Tar Valon was uneventful. Before long she was at the White Tower waiting to be signed into the Novice book, eager to begin her new journey. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Accepted Bios